


Las palabras no son indispensables

by Pire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pire/pseuds/Pire
Summary: Un suspiro, un gesto y un latido son suficientes para comunicar tanto.Así que solo cállate y escucha.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Las palabras no son indispensables

Entrelazó sus dedos con las hiervas nacientes de la tierra fértil, sintiendo la frescura y humedad en las hojas simples del rocío matutino. Sus dedos se tornaron café rojizo al arrancar el césped que momentos antes trataba con extrema ternura. Apartó un mechón de su rostro con gran fastidio intuyendo que su intento de peinado había fracasado, y torció la boca al sentir su trasero húmedo consecuente a sentarse sin ningún cuidado en el jardín delantero. Su madre estaría enojada, el pensamiento sobresalto en su cabeza pero fue desechado con facilidad al restarle importancia.

Se incorporó decidida a no dejarse abrumar, estaba realmente aburrida y su madre la había mandado a jugar sola. Su imaginación extraordinaria le brindaba un mundo de posibilidades pero ella realmente no quería jugar sola. Ya no quería.

Sin embargo no tenía alguna otra alternativa, por lo cual optó a girar en su sitio con los brazos extendidos con mucha fuerza ocasionando que su cerebro vibrará por la confusión de ver todo moverse con rapidez, algo que a ella le encantaba.

Los colores deslizándose en su campo visual y sus piernas girando con fuerza. Se detuvo súbitamente y vio el mundo tambalearse ante sus castaños ojos, ante esto sus pies no podían mantenerse quietos y se movía como un borracho con más de diez copas encima. Su risa brotó de sus labios sin reparo, intentó mirar algún punto fijo para recuperar el equilibrio.

Una figura por el rabo del ojo alertó a su atención difusa y lo observó confusa intentando descifrar que era al ver todo borroso. La siguió con la mirada, justo cuando se encontraba enfrente suyo logró visualizar un cabello castaño y un color lila ligero. Ante la confusión de su organismo sus pies tropezaron entre ellos y terminó cayendo directamente al suelo, acertando a interponer las manos para no estrellarse la boca, por lo cual su trasero obtuvo parte de la caída.

Unos segundos transcurrieron, suficientes para que su estabilidad regresara y observó enfrente buscando la fuente de su atención anterior.

Un chico aproximadamente de su edad lograba calcular, aunque no era suficientemente buena con cuestiones de la edad ni de saber identificar más que niño, niño más grande y adulto; la contemplaba con firmeza en la acera. Por un instante pensó animada que era una niña con la podría jugar debido a su cabello; sin embargo luego de contemplar su vestimenta se enteró de su error.

El niño prosiguió su camino dejando de observarla y antes de salir su rostro de la visión de la pequeña castaña, una sonrisa burlona adornó sus labios.

Tenten abrió ligeramente la boca ante ese gesto. Acaso ¿estaba burlándose de ella? Un gran enojo comenzó a embriagar su interior, varios sentimientos desconocidos llenaban su interior, tenía 10 años y aún no entendía había experimentado mucho su lado sentimental. Apretó los labios y se levantó sobándose su trasero.

De seguro era un error. Él no podía burlarse. Ella era la niña divertida de la primaria, con la que todos querían jugar y la que solía burlarse con ganas cuando alguien se caía cuando jugaban a las atrapadas.

Debía ser un error, seguramente.

Además jamás había visto a ese niño antes, su físico era raro y no se asemejaba a sus amigos imperativos, Naruto y Lee, de la escuela. Ella quería encararlo pero ante esta verdad comprendió que jamás volvería a verlo.

La vida debía estarse divirtiendo con ella, riéndose, por segunda vez en ese corto año, al mostrarle que estaba equivocada. Su madre se comportaba bastante inestable últimamente y ella al intentar obligarla a comer vegetales y negarse tangentemente le había propinado una certera cachetada. Segundos después, presa del terror por su acción quiso disculparse pero Tenten bastante orgullosa como era salió corriendo al jardín delantero.

Odiaba a su madre y verla de esa forma. Odió esa mirada que le dedicó y claro que detestaba las gotas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin permiso y debido a la rabia albergando el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña.

En ese momento privado y donde se encontraba bastante vulnerable cosa que jamás se permitía. Tenten había aprendido a ser una niña dura. Ante esta eventualidad ver aquel cabello largo pasando enfrente de su casa fue un golpe certero sacando el aire de sus pulmones y deteniendo un sollozo a media garganta.

Esos orbes extraños estaban contemplándola con interés, curiosidad que ella entrelazó con lastima y burla de verla llorando como una niña indefensa. Apretó con fuerza los labios y sin poder contenerse le enseñó la lengua a aquel niño raro. En respuesta el sonrió divertido perdiéndose en la distancia.

Después de meditar su comportamiento infantil e inapropiado para una niña grande como ella, razonó de forma inocente que estaba siendo bastante dura con ese niño. Tal vez era nuevo en el vecindario y quería integrarse, jugar con ella.

Ante este panorama la castaña sonrió ampliamente. Si él vivia lo suficientemente cerca de ella podría ir a jugar, ella ya estaba harta de su amigo imaginario y de sus juegos unilaterales.

Tal vez el no tenía un amigo imaginario y ella podría ayudarle a crear uno o posiblemente no contaba con la envidiable imaginación que solo ella tenía.

Ante esto decidió acercarse la próxima vez que lo viera. Que resultó ser una semana después ya que su madre había tenido que hacer diligencias en el varios sitios, donde no pudo jugar por que había bastante gente torciendo o quejándose de dolor u otro lugar donde le pidieron explícitamente que guardara total silencio, el color negro abundó y se la había llevado.

Aquel día ella había sacado todos sus juguetes al patio delantero en la espera de esos ojos extraños observando. Sus barcos de todos los tamaños y colores, su par de aviones favoritos, un tren largo que tenia sus vagones varios de sus pequeños muñecos y algunos platos y vasos de madera con un tallado que le encantaba. Acomodó todo en un orden bastante abstracto y esperó pacientemente mientras movía sus pies juntando y separándolos. Al verlo andar con esos pasos pacientes y delicados, a su criterio, se acercó con avión de madera en mano y una sonrisa resplandeciendo en su rostro.

Él se detuvo al tenerla de frente y la observó de reojo.

-Hey niño ¿eres nuevo por aquí?

Ante esto solamente recibió un par de parpadeos. Tal vez era lo suficiente tímido para poder decir algo así que le enseñó el avión que tenía en las manos.

-¿Quieres jugar? Tengo muchos juguetes.

Ella siempre había sido bastante directa a la hora de pedir o demandar algo, o hasta para hacer amigos en la escuela. Con Lee y Naruto esto no había resultado difícil por que ellos solían ser igual o más intensos que ella. Pero otros niños de la primaria no lograban seguirle el paso al platicar o hasta se veían intimidados. Tenten intentaba ser más suave, sin éxito pero para su buena suerte y luego de jugar varias veces con aquellos niños junto con Lee y Naruto terminaban tomando la confianza suficiente.

Así que Tenten era bastante segura de si misma para socializar y buscar algún tema para romper el hielo con las personas, aún los mayores solían decir que era bastante despierta para su edad, aunque le habían dicho que esperaban que su alegría se apagara. Ella los había ignorado, usaban trajes tan aburridos y negros que dudaba que fuesen gente que conocía de alegría.

Contempló al niño de pie ante ella, esos ojos que ahora podía decir que eran entre grises o lilas. Él era más alto por lo cual tenía dos teorías o tomaba mucha chocomilk o era mayor. Se inclinó más a la leche chocolatada, esa tenía una magia que lograba abrumarla.

Lo encontró mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, cosa que realmente la incómodo. Así que sin más dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Eso era todo. Ella realmente lo había intentado, sintiendo pena y queriendo sumarlo a su grupo de amigos pero ese desplante fue directo a la confianza y orgullo de la castaña. Eso y su mirada de superioridad de días antes al verla llorar. Él realmente no merecía su amistad.

Tenten realmente odiaba a ese niño.

Existía una lista considerable de cosas que la castaña detestaba con fuerza. Los vegetales en especial el brócoli, el picante, los niños que no querían jugar con ella, las matemáticas, aquel videojuego que tenía ese nivel que no podía pasar, el jarabe que su madre insistía darle cuando su nariz se veía bloqueada por las flemas, la oscuridad asfixiante que combatía con su lámpara de abeja y encabezando ahora todo eso, aquel niño.

En es momento Tenten declaró jamás hablarle más al odioso que se burlaba cuando podía de ella.

Y a pesar de haberse declarado su rival, aquel niño parecía no entender sus miradas cargadas de sentimientos negativos por que seguía transitando frente a su casa y ya que ella no podía entender las manecillas del reloj no prevenía a que hora se aparecía.

Por lo cual fue encontrada en diferentes situaciones comprometedoras.

Ella gritando a su madre que se encontraba dentro de la casa ya que la escalera que conducía al techo se le había caído. Había estado 5 largos y terribles minutos en el techo pensando que si se lanzaba terminaría rompiéndose una pierna y eso no podía suceder; ella quería entrar al equipo de voleibol de la escuela.

En esos escasos minutos considero seriamente saltar al árbol cercano ya que llamar a su madre conllevaba a un regaño monumental por hacer aquello que ella explícitamente le había pedido que no hiciera. Subirse al tejado.

En ese bochornoso momento lo descubrió cubriéndose la boca ante la situación que había tenido la mala fortuna de ver.

Esa fue la gota que llenó el vaso de su corta paciencia.

Un esplendoroso día la castaña decidió cobrarse cada uno de los golpes que aquel niño le había ocasionado a su seguridad.

Decidió por cuenta propia regar las flores del jardín , tarea que no le correspondía pero que había decidido realizar. Encontró la larga manguera conectada el tubo del agua y ante la vista periférica de su madre les brindó a los árboles y rosales un poco del agua refrescante que salía del tubo de plástico.

Su madre se perdió en el interior de la casa y la niña sonrió con diversión. Se mantuvo expectante observando cada movimiento enfrente de la casa viendo a un perro correr tras de un gato que huía por su vida. Unas señoras con sus bolsas llenas de compras. Los minutos , que le resultaron horas, pasaron con lentitud y en algún punto su interés se esfumó olvidando su venganza.

Así que cuando la silueta de aquel niño surgió sus ojos se abrieron en demasía dejando caer la manguera un instante. La tomó tan pronto como sus nerviosas manos se lo permitieron y corrió para abrir la toma de agua para después acercarse a la entrada. Le dedicó una mirada triunfante que él percibió y le apuntó con la boquilla de la manguera directamente. Sin embargo el agua no fluyó como esperaba que pasara.

Frunció los labios, jalando con ligereza la manguera a la par que observaba dentro de la boquilla si había algo que lo obstruyera. El doblez que se había formado, al tirar de ella se liberó lanzando la presión del agua almacenada y dándole directamente en el rostro sin delicadeza.

Soltó un alarido doloroso y desvió la fuente de agua. Intentó observa a su alrededor pero el fluido había nublado su vista al darle de lleno en su zona ocular por lo cual cuando logró visualizarlo se encontró con una sonrisa bastante contenida por esos labios finos.

La ira la embriagaba en demasía dejándola salir en un quejido alto, lanzando la manguera lejos de ella y sobándose los ojos.

Ella no iba a perdonarlo, jamás e iba a vengarse solo que a veces la venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío.  
  


* * *

¡Hola queridos!

He decido comenzar a publicar este relato aqui, para incrementar los escritos Nejiten al español que por ahora estan en esta plataforma. Es una historia que aún esta en emisión, pero lo tengo un poco avanzado. Por lo cual publicaré un capítulo por semana y cuando alcance el capítulo 6 (que es hasta donde tengo) tendrán dos capítulos al mes. 

Es una historia un poco diferente y le tengo mucho cariño, espero tenga una buena acogida.


End file.
